Melody for You
by Nunuzac
Summary: Mengarang lagu untuk menunjukkan perasaan memang susah. Berhasilkah dia melakukannya?


Gravitation – Fanfiction

Language: Indonesian

Warning: Shounen ai

Disclaimer: Gravitation & seluruh karakternya adalah hak cipta milik Maki Murakami.

**Melody For You**

Shuichi tercenung merenungi keyboard komputer di hadapannya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi lalu memukul meja.

"Aaah! Aku tak bisa melakukannya! Sial! Kenapa begini?"

Yuki memandangnya tanpa minat. Ia sudah sering melihat Shuichi bersikap seperti itu jika ia sedang buntu dalam menciptakan lagu atau menghadapi masalah sehubungan dengan grup band-nya.

"Hei, Yuki! Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

"Memangnya aku harus bersikap bagaimana dalam menghadapi seorang seniman yang sedang frustrasi dalam pekerjaannya?"

Shuichi memandangnya dengan sebal. Kadang-kadang sikap Yuki bisa jadi sangat menjengkelkan.

"Apa katamu? Kau kan juga seorang seniman? Apa kau tak pernah merasa kesulitan dalam mengarang sebuah novel?" Balas Shuichi.

"Kalaupun aku sedang kesulitan, aku tidak akan melampiaskannya dengan bersikap bodoh seperti caramu itu," jawab Yuki acuh tak acuh, lalu ia melanjutkan, "Sudah, sekarang diamlah. Aku butuh ketenangan untuk menyelesaikan karanganku."

"Kau sedang mengarang novel baru?" Tanya Shuichi.

"Betul. Dan jika ka uterus-menerus membuat keributan, aku tak yakin apa aku bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu."

"Baiklah, aku juga akan kembali bekerja."

"Kau tidak terlalu konsentrasi pada latihan hari ini, Shuichi," komentar Hiroshi saat mereka sedang beristirahat dari latihan band Bad Luck.

"Yaah, aku sedang kebingungan dalam menciptakan sebuah lagu, Hiro."

"Tapi biasanya hal itu tak terlalu mempengaruhimu seperti sekarang."

"Lagu yang satu ini lain karena aku ingin menciptakannya khusus untuk Yuki."

Alis Hiroshi terangkat. "Jadi kau ingin menghadiahkan lagu ciptaanmu sendiri untuk Yuki-san? Ternyata kau ini romantis juga, Shuichi," goda Hiroshi.

"Tentu saja, Hiro. Selama ini hubunganku dengan Yuki mengalami banyak masalah. Karena itu aku ingin dia tahu kalau perasaanku padanya tak akan berubah walau apapun yang terjadi."

Hiroshi menepuk kepala Shuichi. "Kalau begitu, aku hanya bisa menyemangatimu agar tidak menyerah, Shuichi. Aku cuma berharap semoga Yuki-san menghargai karyamu, karena kalau ia menyakitimu lagi, aku tak akan memaafkannya."

"Kau sangat baik kepadaku, Hiro…"

"Bukankah itu yang harus dilakukan seorang sahabat?"

"Hi…ro…" gumam Shuichi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Oww, hentikan, Shuichi! Aku tak mengerti kenapa reaksimu selalu seperti itu."

Shuichi duduk sekali lagi di depan meja komputernya. Tapi kali ini ia bekerja dengan cermat dan hati-hati. Kata-kata Hiroshi membuatnya lebih bersemangat. Setelah beberapa lama, Shuichi menggeliat di kursinya.

"Fiuhh, akhirnya selesai juga."

Dipandanginya sekali lagi hasil karyanya dan ia merasa puas. Kini tinggal merundingkan dengan Hiroshi dan Fujisaki tentang bagaimana cara menyajikan lagu ini untuk Yuki.

Akhirnya hari itu tiba juga. Mereka sudah sepakat untuk memainkan lagu itu tanpa memberitahu Sakano-san dan Mr. K terlebih dahulu.

"Aku ingin Yuki yang pertama kali mendengarkan lagu ini karena aku menciptakannya khusus untuknya," ujar Shuichi yang langsung disetujui oleh kedua rekannya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Shuichi? Kau mau melakukan apa?" Tanya Yuki yang keheranan karena tiba-tiba Shuichi menyeretnya untuk ikut dengannya.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu, Yuki."

Shuichi bersiap-siap dan memberikan kode kepada kedua anggota lain, lalu ia pun mulai bernyanyi. Setelah selesai, ia memandang Yuki penuh harap.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak jelek. Tapi apa maksudmu menyanyikannya di depanku?"

Shuichi tertegun. "Yuki, apa kau tidak menyadari kalau lagu itu kuciptakan khusus untukmu? Apa kau tidak bisa mendengar curahan perasaanku dan ungkapan hatiku melalui lagu itu?"

"Aku bukan orang bodoh, Shuichi," sahut Yuki dingin.

"Lalu?"

"Yah, aku berterima kasih padamu." Sikap Yuki masih sedingin tadi.

"Hanya itu?" Shuichi merasakan hatinya kosong.

Yuki tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja tidak, Tolol! Aku pun ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu, kebetulan aku membawanya sekarang. Ini, terimalah. Ini adalah karya terbaruku yang khusus aku tulis untukmu. Aku ingin kau yang pertama kali membacanya sebelum kuserahkan pada penanggung jawab. Anggap saja ini sebagai balasan karena telah memperdengarkan lagu yang sangat indah untukku."

Mata Shuichi bersinar, lalu ia melompat-lompat di sekeliling ruangan itu sambil berseru, "Yu…ki…!"

Hiroshi dan Fujisaki hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah sang vokalis Bad Luck itu.

**FIN**


End file.
